


The Tundra

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get stuck in the snow.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Tundra

Carol was driving through the wet, flurries of snow, keeping her eyes focused on the main road ahead. Therese sat beside her, yawning, looking utterly exhausted. The remains of her cold were still there. She buried her chin beneath the plaid wool scarf she wore around her neck, watching the wipers swish-swaying all the snowflakes off the dashboard glass of the 1949 yellow Packard. Everything was good for them until they got stuck. The car zig-zagged from being slippery underneath and had lost its trail of previous imprinted tire tracks with the wheels ending up buried in snow. Therese sat up, alarmed, watching Carol grumble to herself while pressing her foot on the gas pedal. Trying to keep moving along, the muffled, wheezing coughs of the engine revved up, angrily, along with the squealing tires spinning out dirty bits of slush. Realizing they weren’t going anywhere, panic washed through Therese. She pushed her scarf down from her face, looking around their surroundings.

“I think we’re stuck, Carol.” 

How defeating those words sounded to her.

“Not on my watch, we’re not.”

Therese turned her head to one side, feeling the blast of hot air blowing her cheek. She was staring at Carol unbuckling herself with leather gloved fingers fumbling. Leaving the Packard running with her young partner waiting inside, Carol got out into the frosty blizzard and trudged through the blankets of snow towards the trunk. She grabbed their snow shovel she brought along with them for the ride into town and started digging themselves out of the heavy snowbank.


End file.
